Spilt Blood of the Crazed
by MagicalMidget
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts...But an accident with a Time Turner sends her into a situation unlike any she has been in before, will she come out of it with a right mind? HrTR ADULT SITUATIONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters….Though I really wish that I did. It would be so awesome

This story will contain adult situations…Blah Blah blah…If any of that offends you, DON'T READ IT. It's just that simple who would have thought.

Just keep in mind, this is my first fanfiction in a LONG time, so the grammar, spelling, and other great stuff that makes a story great…Isn't that great….That's why I'm asking you readers. Would any body out there like to be my beta readers? I'm asking for three beta's because I like the number three ;; But anyway….READ

Pairings: Hr/TR

-----------------------------

A heavy forced sigh rolled past her rose-colored lips and a soft pink color stained the cheeks of a Miss Hermione Granger. She stood on one of the many train platforms that belonged to the wizarding world; the only thing special about this one is that it took young witches and wizards to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was obvious that she had run through the barrier that kept the muggles out. The way her hair was frazzled, the way she leaned her 5'2'' frame against the metal of the trolley and breathed heavily. She had changed over the summer, of course what person does not. Her body had done the most changing, her bookwormish personality of course, still there.

Though she had not grown upwards, her once boyish hips had filled out, giving them a soft rounded appearance, though it would be very difficult to see them underneath the many layers of clothes that she wore. Her bosom had seemly just erupted from nowhere. There had been almost nothing at the end of the 6th school year, at most an A cup; but now, they were at least a C cup. Her hair, once unruly and wild, was now soft and captured in soft curls that fell down to about her mid-back.

She was still leaning against her trolley, surrounded by Wizarding family's, each of them trying to talk above the people around them, who were ironically trying to do the same thing; So you can imagine how loud it was. She thought she heard a small bit of what sounded like Neville Longbottom being scolded by his grandmother for loosing his pet frog once again.

"MIONE!"

She had been pulled from her thoughts by two strong male voices shouting her name at the same time. She stood up, but as soon as she did, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her mid-section and lifted her from the ground, a rather feminine squeak escaping from her throat.

Harry Potter swung Hermione in a circle, her feet clearly off the ground. The small witch could not stop the laughter that poured from her chest.

"Harry! It's been so long!"

"I know! It's been almost all summer." He had put her down and as soon as her feet touched the ground another pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and again, she was off the ground, being swung around like some kind of rag-doll.

"Ron! Put me down!"

The tall red head seemed to have listened because soon her feet were back on the ground. She felt slightly dizzy and she had to blink repeatedly to stop everything from spinning. After her world had stopped spinning, she was finally able to focus on the two extremely tall men in front of her.

Harry and Ron had both grown more then six inches over the summer, both of them over six feet tall, leaving her looking like a dwarf when she was with them. Both had clearly started to fill out with their muscles, Ron looking slightly leaner then Harry.

Ron had let his hair grow out; it now hung at about his chin and was still that bright ginger color. His freckles seemed to have disappeared; his skin now tinted a very nice tan color.

Harry had finally gotten rid of his glasses, replacing them with contact lenses. Apparently, he had gotten a job at some muggle establishment and had saved up. His hair was the same untidy mess, falling over his eyes, sticking up in odd positions; It only seemed to add to his sex appeal, and both of the boys seemed to have developed extremely well in that sense. You could not ignore the whispers and small giggles coming from girls, and even some from boys, that passed the "Golden Trio".

"We heard the good news Hermione. You made Head Girl. That is so wicked!"

Hermione blushed, and looked down, "Thank you Harry. I really wasn't expecting it…"

"Oh shove off it 'Mione. You know you are the top witch of our year. Stop being so modest!" Ron was looking at her as if she completely confused him. He was about to say something but someone had caught his attention.

"Lavender!" Ron was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving Hermione completely confused and Harry only shaking his head.

"They got together over the summer, and ALL SUMMER I had to listen to him talk about how great she was." Harry rolled his eyes, apparently, Ron had overdone it with the excitement factor.

Suddenly the train whistled, smoke coming from the large red stack above the engine room. It would be leaving in a few minutes, the destination, Hogwarts. Hermione looked at Harry, who was smiling lightly.

"We better go get a compartment before we get stuck sharing one with Slytherins…"

Hermione quickly nodded, agreeing with him completely. The very idea of being stuck in a small room with Draco Malfoy was enough to make her sick. She grabbed her trolley, and began following Harry who had already started to make his way towards the large steam engine.

--

The two had made their way down the long hallway of the train, looking at each compartment as they went. They finally found one near the back, it was completely empty, which was a surprise because usually people scattered themselves about.

After Harry and Hermione had put their things on the racks and got situated, the compartment door slid open; Ron was looking at them, his face-tinted red and his hair messier then before.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm going to share a compartment with Lavender and her friends."

"Go ahead Ron, we don't mind."

Hermione looked at Harry, who looked slightly hurt. This would be the first time that they did not sit together and catch up on the summer. Ron had left as soon as Hermione finished saying that he could go.

"Don't let it get to you Harry, it was bound to happen eventually."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Hermione.

-

It had been about two hours into the trip when a 6th year prefect stumbled into their compartment. She was about 5'6 and had straight black hair.

"Hermione Granger? You're wanted in the Head's Compartment. You need to meet with the Head Boy before we get to the school." With that, the girl left, as soon as the compartment door slid shut, Hermione huffed.

"I really hope that the Ferret didn't get the position. I heard rumors at the end of last year that he would…That is all I need. To share a common room with the 'Great' Draco Malfoy" Sarcasm dripped from her every word.

"I'll guess I'll just wait here for you to get back…" Harry did not sound at all thrilled, his two best friends where just leaving him to do nothing with himself.

"Oh Harry…I'm sorry. I will try to make it as quick as possible." She stood up and hugged him. "I promise." He nodded, and watched as she left.

Hermione walked down the hallway, the Head Compartment would be the second on the right at the very front of the train. It would take her at least 5 minutes to get there. So she let her mind drift as she walked; she let it drift to the idea that this would be their last year at Hogwarts, it really seemed like it just started yesterday.

The red carpet that she walked on contrasted with the simple brown color of her shoes so completely that after a while, her cinnamon colored hues began to water. Looking up finally and pulling her mind from its wandering state, she found herself in front of the Head's Compartment.

Her fingers itched, she was slightly afraid to open the door. What if Malfoy was on the other side? The idea made her shudder. After a few moments of standing there, she finally opened the door. As soon as the wood stopped sliding to the side, her breath caught in her throat. She stepped through the wooden arch way and coughed.

Please Review! That way, I have more motivation to write for the people that are interested!

I know the first chapter wasn't much…But it will get better I PROMISE. I just don't want to write more until I get a beta or two!


End file.
